Dragon Ties
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Hiccup has been thinking of a certain Viking in a naughty way. He can't stop. What happens when he gets caught in the middle of a dirty act by said viking? Read and Enjoy. Hiccup-x-Tuffnut :WARNING:-Yaoi/Boy-x-Boy love-
1. Chapter 1

1.) I do NOT own anything to do w/ the movie/book "How To Train Your Dragon." 2.) This is a Mature rated story. 3.) I am not an "innocent" story writer. I enjoy writing love stories filled with struggles and abuse from time to time. as I write this story it will be coming from my mind, not a predecide draft. Thank you & enjoy.

* * *

The village of Berk was just welcome spring. The villagers were busying themselves to get ready for corp season. Well, what little corps they could actually grow in this barely fertile dirt. Everyone had a job, even the teenagers. Yep, everyone had a job, except Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. The smallest, weakest, scrawniest viking in all of Berk. Some would even believe EVER. The boy was only 5'2", auburn, ear lenght short hair, and a freakled face with shining emarld eyes. This very same boy was also know as 'Hiccup the Useless.' Thanks to his cousin's, Snotlout, constant teasing.

Snotlout wasn't the only teen in the village that teased Hiccup. There was the twins, Ruffnut and her brother Tuffnut. They were the second tallest kids in their age group at about 6'3". They had long silver-ish blonde hair that fell just above their waist. Ruffnut kept hers in braids that draped over her shoulders, while Tuffnut let his hang free. Their eyes were silver with sparks of gold. The picked at him almost as much as they picked at each other. They drove, not only themselves, but practically everyone in Berk mad with their constant bickering and fighting.

Then there was Astrid. She was dubbed the most beautiful and strongest viking in the group, says Snotlout anyway. She was 5'6" and had short blonde shoulder lenght hair. Usually kept in a braid along her back. She wields a double headed axe. Her weapon of choice. She mostly demeaned Hiccup's ...well... everything. She acted like a grown-up and spent most time listening in on battle stories or training. Alot. Daily. Pretty much 24/7. She has ocean clear blue eyes.

Next up was Snotlout. Again, Hiccup's cousin. He was 5'7", though not much taller than Hiccup or Astrid, Snotlout was much stronger. He was a brute honestly. He has raven hair that is short, shorter than Hiccups. He finds enjoy in Hiccups constant mistakes. His weapon of choice is the hammer. One of the heaviest weapons Berk has. He wields it with ease. He has a very obvious crash on Astrid. He spends most of his time following her and spewing constant compliments.

Finally there is Fishlegs. He was the 'biggest' of the teens. He was about 6'5", coming in as the tallest of the kids. He had a large and broad build, which you would mistake for fat, but was actually mostly muscle. He was Hiccup's best friend in the village. He was also quite the nerd, atleast when it came to dragons. He knew all their strenghts and classes of the top of his head. He was more of a scaried cat when it came to dangerous, but when push came to shove he would go into "Berserk Mode." Where he would basically go crazy and attack anything. Though they are basically best friends, they never spend time together.

These were the Teenagers were all roughly the same age. Give or take here and there. Most, besides Fishlegs, would tease Hiccup at any giving time. Usually when he messed up. Which was quite often, sadly to say. This didn't bother Hiccup really. He enjoyed solitude, besides, he knew long ago he wasn't like the others. He had different views and thoughts. Different feelings.

* * *

Now back to the story...

* * *

Hiccup was making his way to his favorite place in all of Berk. 'Raven's Peak.' It was about three hours from his village. Other than Hiccup, no one knew of the cove within the 'Peak.' Once through the entrance of the cove Hiccup did a quick glance of the scenery. The cove was closed off. It had a large lake dead center and was coated in trees. The lake was home to many fish, but mostly mackerel. Hiccup's favorite type to eat. It was a beautiful place. A beautiful secret.

Hiccup reached into his fur vest and pulled out his sketch book and began sketching away at the pages. Lately he had been drawing something other than scenery, animals, dragons, or even tools for the forge. It wasn't even a something, but a someone. Tuffnut Thorton. No not Ruffnut Thorton. The male twin. The crude, well built, and oddly funny blonde that teased him regularly.

Hiccup couldn't understand why or even when these strange feelings for the taller boy began. He had started feeling awkward when every he was near the boy and that had start quite a bit ago. He had assumed it was jealously. Being a social outcast as he was would make most people jealous of anyone really. Then the dreams started. They had begun innocent enough. Hugging, friendly smiles that could melt your heart, but then kissing started which lead to touching. Before Hiccup realized it he was having wet dreams for the other boy. He would wake almost nightly with a shamefully stickiness in his trousers.

Hiccup let out a long sigh. He knew his dreams were viewed as "wrong" in Berk, but that didn't stop him from Enjoy the moment the sun would set and he could drift off to his perverted dreams. It wasn't like he would ever attempt to persue his dreams. Let alone let anyone know of his sick thoughts he would get whenever he say the blonde either.

"I'm such a perv. I gotta stop thinking like this. It's useless and a waste of time and enegry. I mean it's not like I'm ever gonna say anything to him, even if I really want to. God! If he knew how I felt he would smash my face in!" Hiccup ran his fingures through his hair and let out a defeat growl to the heavens.

With a huff Hiccup let his body fall back on to the soft moss beneath him and stared up at the sky. Night time was coming. It was almost dusk. Hiccup closed his eyes and recalledhis last dream he had of the tall blonde he couldn't forget.

As time pasted and dusk settled into night Hiccups day dream had left him painfully erect. He glanced down at the bulge in his green pants and frowned slightly. He took in a deep and pictured the blonde once more. Might as well take care of it now while his dreams were still vived in his mind, right?

* * *

***WARNING: Some what Mature scene ahead. Read at your own risk.***

* * *

Hiccup reached into his pants slowly. Trailing his hands down his body. Eyes closed and his mind telling him it was Tuffnuts hands on his small body. He gently gripped himself at the base and moved up to the tip. Adding slight pressure he made his way back to the base, while letting out a soft moan. Flipping himself onto his stomach. He tugged down his trousers and got on his knees. His bottom in the air and his legs spread just so.

Hiccup brought his left hand back to his twitching cock, while the other was at his mouth. He brought two of his digits into his mouth and his tongue working over the fingers while he sucked them gently. He rubbed the tip of his shaft at the slit and removed hs fingers and brought them to his entrance. He circled the muscles for a bit before he took in another deep breath and pushed his middle finger into himself. He let out a yelp at the burn that followed.

As he let out a his breath as he pushed the digit deeper, seaching for that bundle of nerves he knew was waiting to be stroked. When he finally hit it, the grip on his cock tightened as well as his pace. Stroking himself faster, Hiccup pushed another finger inside. He moan loudly at the feeling, while imagining his crush was entering him.

Within minutes Hiccup had become a panting. Closed to his release, the smaller boy began slaming his fingers faster and deeper into himself. His stomach was tingling with a familer feelin and he knew he was at his limit. With a few more thrust at that speical bundle of nerves, Hiccup came into his hand and the ground beneath him. Satisfied with his release, the small viking rolled to his side and stared at the sky above him.

"Sometimes I really wish I could have the real thing instead of my hand." Hiccup closed his eyes before he got himself ready to head back to his home. He dad was gonna be angry he was back before sunset. He was gonna be scolded. Again.

* * *

**Tada! Chapter one. First off, I know I didn't describe Stoick or Gobber, but I shall when they come. Secondly, I don't plan on making Toothless a character in the story. This is about Hiccup and Tuffnut, so I'm not bothering myself by handind him into the story. Sorry Toothless fans. I need some reviews before I post chapter two, but I will after atleast 1 or 2 reviews. Promise. ;D -Hope y'all enjoyed-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! **(Hiccups P.O.V.)** -Rated M for mature writing along the way- Enjoy and Review for more chapters.

* * *

Chores. Hiccup had been rewarded with his late return home with the duty of doing ALL the chores available for the next two weeks. Great right? This didn't bother the boy too much though, because being the viking he was, which wasn't..well..much, meant he couldn't actually DO ALL the chores himself. He would need help. Now I'm sure by now you're wondering jus WHO had to help Hiccup with these chores? Guessing? WELL YOU'RE WRONG! Unless you guessed Tuffnut Thorton. Then you would be right.

Apparently Tuffnut had cause some damage to the docks yesterday when he was having, yet another, idiotic fight with his sister, Ruffnut. Since he was the one to suddenly tackled the tomboy-ish girl, Ruffnut got off the hook of being in any trouble.

The two boys where at the forge. The chore for the day was cleaning the filthy place and making sure everything was stocked and ready for a dragon raid. They had been there since dawn and it was only barely past noon, but the two were quite tired.

"GOD! Damn that girl and her big ugly face! If she hadn't opened her..." Hiccup interrupted the taller blonde, "But aren't you the one that started the fight? I mean both physical and verbably?" The blonde shot a glare to the smaller boy, whom only chuckled. "Yeah, well, whatever Hicca." As the blonde said this he took another gulp of his drink and shudder. He couldn't get why the older vikings drank this stuff all the time. Tea.

"Hicca?" the question condfused the blonde, but he wasn't the smartest boy around either. "Huh?" Hiccup tried again. "You called me Hicca." The blonde just stared at the other before he replied. "So...?" Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

"What were you doing out in the woods till night fall?" The question shocked Hiccup and caused him to choke on his sandwich. Has he coughed like an idiot and a blush spread across his face. "What?" Tuffnut smirked at the smaller boy.

"That was an interesting reaction to my question. So what _were_ you doing Hicca? Something _naughty_, maybe?" The blonde raise a questioning brow at the smaller boy. He was always so easy to read. Hiccup could never keep anything from anyone.

"I..I dunno, huh, I mean. I wasn't doing anything. I was just out...side...and I fell asleep!" As Hiccup spoke he was stuttering bad and making a fool out of himself. Atleast that's what Tuffnut thought. He placed a finger over the stammering boys mouth. He went slient instantly and the older boy raise a brow at this and looked the other over.

He was blushing badly, like a rip tomato. He was stuttering and trying to hide something that caused him to be late, though he knew his father would be furious for coming home after dark and at the mear touch of his finger the smaller boy seemed to shudder. Tuffnut thought this was quite the secret and he was directly envolved somehow. This brought his usual smirk upon his lips. The next two weeks were gonna be fun, but he had to make sure he had the right idea.

The finger that had been replaced by the blondes hand that was slowly moving from Hicca's chin to his hair. All the while Hiccups eyes were locked on Tuffnuts. Neither dared to look away. Suddenly the taller boy was leaning in on Hicca and just as there lips were about to meet, Tuffnut pulled away and began laughing rather loudly at the other boy who had a serious glare on his face. A face that was getting redder by the minute.

"Dude, you closed your eyes and everything. Oh man no way. I mean I knew you were weird, but this is.." Tuffnut stopped his laughing the moment he glanced at the boy in front of him. Hiccups face was in the cutest pout the blonde had ever seen. His eyes looked as if any moment he would burst into tears. The blonde chuckled softly and sat himself infront of the other.

Tuffnut ruffled Hiccups hair slightly and smalled down at the now confused boy with question eyes. "I was just messing with ya Hicca. No need to get all worked up." The blonde punched the smaller boy in the arm, jokingly. Hiccup punched back, but with a slight hint of aggression. They both laughed it off and got back to work.

* * *

Hiccup sighed begrudgingly to himself. He was at 'Raven's Peak.' After finishing his chores for the day, he decided to head to the 'Peak' to take a dip in the lake. It was getting hotter theses days and a dip in a shaded lake sounded splendid. The only thing that made the auburn boy upset over the idea was that instead of Tuffnut heading off to do whatever he normally did, he had decided to follow Hiccup!

Now the two were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. The fact that they were naked only made things worse for Hiccup. Though he knew he shouldn't have, he couldn't help but peek at the boy that had been invading his dreams lately. He really shouldn't have looked. Now he was sitting naked next to the boy he liked more than a "friend" with a very hard cock hidden between his legs. He sighed again and lowered his head.

Hiccup chanced a glance to the other beside him. Tuffnut was leant up against on of the large rocks that sat at the opening of the lake. He looked to be sleeping. Taking another daring chance, Hiccup tapped the blonde slightly on his left shoulder. Nothing. A stern nudge. A soft snore. He must have been asleep. Taking a deep breath, the smaller boy scooted beside the blonde. He sat there for a moment for he decide it was now or never.

Moving just so, Hiccup came face to face with Tuffnut. He seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. Taking the blondes chin into his palms, the small boy turned the others head to face him. Cocking his head slightly he leaned in and locked his lips with the taller boy. A light moan left Tuffnuts lips which encouraged Hiccup to push on.

Hiccup returned to the others left side. His right hand now trailing Tuffnuts thigh. Pulling the boys leg open he lowered his head and took a deep breath. Hiccup placed a kiss on the boys slowly waking cock. Glancing up through the clear water, Hiccup prayed to Thor in Valhalla that the older boy didn't wake up anytime soon. Taking Tuffnut into his mouth, he felt thick shaft growing in his mouth. With the growing need for air, Hiccup knew he had to be quick. He picked up his pacing and let his tongue dance over the blondes large man hood. He savored the taste as Tuffnut released deep in the small boys mouth.

Before pulling up for air, hiccup made sure to swim a good distance away so not to wake the hopefully still sleeping Thorton twin. The moment he surfaced his eyes shot to the blonde. Other than a please smile on his face he hadn't seemed to notice. For some reason this caused Hiccup to frown.

* * *

Hiccup flew up right in his bed gasping slightly. It had been a dream. Hiccup pulled his hands to his face and fall back into his bed with a groan. The small boy knew it had to be too good to be true. 'Damn it.' was the last thought that passed Hiccups mind before he headed to the Bath house to clean himself up. That dream had caused him to make quite the mess..

* * *

HAHAHAHAHHAHA! Fooled You! Awh, but I am sorry. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review. :3 Thank you for reading.


End file.
